SIEMPRE TE EH ESPERADO MI PEQUEÑA
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Itachi aprendera que el amor puede llegar de la manera menos esperada, pero sobre todo aprendera que hay que luchar por este y saber valorarlo y cuidarlo como un bello tesoro que la vida nos brinda y todo eso lo vivira gracias a una pequeña niña llamada Hinata Hyuga. AB.LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero que me den una oportunidad con esta historia que será la última que publico y bueno espero que sea de su agrado y si no me dolerá mucho ATTE: NAKUMI UCHIHA**

* * *

**Nota Malvada: Detalles De La Historia**

**-Habrá cambios de edades.**

**-Itachi y Sasuke son mellizos.**

**-Hinata es hija de Hizashi y ambos son los únicos Hyuga**

**. Y la aldea recién acaba de ser fundada**

**-Madara tendrá la personalidad de tobiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Y sin mas disfruten el comienzo del fin jajajajajjaja**


	2. Chapter 2

A medida que las horas pasaban la oscuridad empezaba a ser disipada por los rayos del sol, esto era tomado como una buena señal para aquellos viajeros que estaban acampando esperanzados de poder emprender nuevamente su camino, a pesar de estar muy cansados y ya casi al límite de la resistencia humana su fe seguía ahí sin manchas de querer desparecer, sus ropas ya viejas y rotas demostraban cuanto tiempo han estado caminando en busca de un nuevo hogar. En medio de esas personas se distinguía la silueta de dos hombres cuyos temples inspiraba tranquilidad a pesar de que ambos eran muy distintos sus personalidades eran las mismas, uno de ellos poseía la mirada de un caballero feroz, valiente y a la vez noble y bondadosa el nombre de aquella mirada era Senju Uzumaki líder de un importante clan y el segundo en su mirada de un gobernante pues su mirada reflejaba los mismo sentimientos que el primero y su nombre era Madara Uchiha que también viajaba en compañía de su clan, cuando la luz termino de iluminar todos los rincones lejanos de la tierra emprendieron nuevamente su marcha, ambos líderes que dirigían la búsqueda se dirigieron a sus seguidores explicando que estaban ya muy cerca que fue seguido de un jubileo de alegría y entusiasmo al poco tiempo ya estaban en una hermosa región rodeada de vegetación de todo tipo, desde Sauces y palmeras hasta robles y pinos pero lo que realmente captaba la atención eran los hermosos arboles de cerezos que se alzaban imponentes brindando su belleza y elegancia acompañada de una exquisita fragancia que se esparcía gracias a la brisa del viento.

**-¿Cómo se llamara este lugar Senju-Chan? A Madara le gustaría que se llamara Yorin hay mucha vegetación estás de acuerdo**

**-Ya deja de hablar como si fueras una tercera persona Madara compórtate como hombre**

**-¡A Madara no le gusta que le griten!, ¡a Madara le gusta que le traten con cariño!, ¡A MADARA LO TIENEN QUE MIMAR WUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!-**

Una gotita estilo anime surco la nuca de Senju al ver la reacción de su amigo, aunque le dolía verlo así ya no aguantaba verlo comportarse como un niño, el ya era padre y como tal debía comportarse mentalmente se preguntaba cómo sus hijos lo aguantaban, ahora entendía perfectamente aquel refrán ..La paciencia es una virtud… sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a Madara en el piso haciendo tu típico berrinche patalear y manotear la tierras mientras decía ..Nadie quiere a Madara todos odian a Madara, Madara sufre Wuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

**-Vamos Madara levántate sabes que todos te quieren incluso yo** – recalco un poco incomodo al ver las miradas curiosas de quienes estaban atrás.

¡De verdad Senju-Chan yo también te quiero mua mua mua mua!-Grito a los cuatro vientos mientras se levantaba velozmente del suelo para luego lanzarse sobre su amigo y lo llenaba de besos obteniendo por respuestas que este intentara alejarlo y en medio de un feroz forcejeo ambos cayeron colina abajo mientras sus seguidores se cuestionaban sobre la sexualidad de sus líderes, pero eso paso a segundo plano pues empezaron a descender hacia las tierras para empezar una nueva vida, mientras ellos bajaban Madara seguía sin separase de Senju pero pronto lo estaría Senju realizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante. Casi al instante unas ramas emerger del suelo y sujetar de las piernas a su agresor y dejarlo colgando entre estas sin oportunidad de escapar, satisfecho y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado se alejo de este sin importarle los gritos.

**-Senju-Chan ¿No piensas dejarme aquí colgando verdad?**

**-lo lamento Madara no te oigo creo que me lastime el oído**- se hizo el desentendido

**¡SENJU-CHANNNN NOOO PIENSASSSSSS DEJARMEEEEEEE COLGADOOOOOOOOOO A QUIIIII VERADDDDDDDDDDDDD!-**Grito en su tono de voz más alto dejando casi sordos a medio mundo que no hizo otra cosa que taparse los oídos con piedras hojas y hasta tierra para no escuchar los pedidos de auxilios del padre de los mellizos Uchiha que solo miraron a otro lado fingiendo no saber de quién eran esas suplicas.

Al finalizar la tarde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata mientras debatían sobre el nombre de que llevaría su nuevo hogar, tras muchas propuestas se llego al nombre de Konoha, todos quedaron satisfechos y se llego a un acuerdo mutuo de que Senju sería quien gobernaría la aldea pues su carácter y madurez lo convertían en un digno líder y el segundo al mando seria Madara pues todos sabían que él era un genio para los negocios y relaciones entre naciones, los dos asintieron un poco nerviosos pues ser líderes de un clan no era lo mismo que dirigir a una nación, solo esperaban poder tomar las mejores decisiones para el bienestar de su tierra y así poder evitar futuras confrontaciones con las ya existentes aldeas, aunque solo el destino lo sabía, nada estaba escrito algo en el fondo de sus corazones les advertía que su pueblo corría un serio peligro, pero pasara lo que pasara ellos estarían listos y dispuestos a defender su tierra amada.

Los años pasaron y pasaron Konoha fue convirtiéndose en un pueblo reconocido por albergar a los guerreros más poderosos del mundo Shinobi, y lo más importante su régimen que siempre lograba evitar algún que llevase a la guerra para cuando todos no creían que aquellos rumores fueran verdad el mismo señor feudal de Japón tuvo la idea de crear nuevos cargos políticos con el único objetivo de crear un estabilidad política y militar entre las naciones Ninjas, a partir de hoy la aldea escondida entre las hojas sería la primera en tener un Hokage, y no solo eso la primera academia de formación militar estaba ahí abriendo sus puertas a todas aquellas personas que quisieran proteger a su aldea.

Ahora los mellizos Uchiha contaban con catorce años, Itachi que fue el primero en nacer tenía un carácter muy tranquilo y reservado pero noble muy diferente que al de su hermano menor Sasuke que era prepotente altanero y muy orgullo, pero a pesar de que ambos fueran muy diferentes eran muy unidos siempre se apoyaban en las buenas y las malas pero el verdadero motivo por el cual jamás se separaban era que ambos eran los chicos más codiciados de la tierra del fuego, todas las chicas los correteaban cada vez que los divisaban o cual terminaba en una carrera maratónica para ver cuál de ellas era capaz de alcanzarlos y besarlos, claro que ninguna hasta el momento lo había logrado tal hazaña, lo malo era que estas no parecían tener límites pues siempre una que otra acampaba a las afuera de su casa esperando como un cazador a su presa, pero gracias a dios que su padre siempre las ahuyentaba con su técnica ilusoria conocida como Tutsuyoni que era capaz crear un getgutsu muy poderoso que era capaz de imitar el dolor físico en la misma ilusión.

Y por decirlo así esa era la vida de los mellizos Uchiha que siempre decían jamás quedar enamorados, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento eso sería la lección más importante que estos dos aprenderían, ahora ambos estaban dando clases en diferentes salones de clases aunque Sasuke estaba más entretenido en discutir con Naruto que era su colega mientras debatían sobre quién era el mejor y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo se agradaban y su amistad era muy grande a pesar de siempre estar peleando y presumiendo sus habilidades, pero así es la amistad un día eres enemigo de una persona y al día siguiente se vuelven amigos,

Al día siguiente se le informo a Itachi que una nueva alumna ingresaría a sus clases y como siempre el no mostro ninguna emoción, sin prisa alguna se dirigió a su aula donde espero a que sus alumnos llegaran pasada la hora todos estaban ahí pero unos golpecitos muy suaves y a la vez delicados en la puerta llamaron su atención, intrigado abrió y no encontró nada pero cuando sintió que lago se movía debajo suyo la vio, su carita redondita combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos blancos que solo lo miraban atentamente, sus cortos cabellos azulados tenían luz propia y el hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas derritió algo en su corazón. Itachi volvió a la realidad al escucharla hablar con un tono de voz muy delicado dulce y tímido, con un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo la invito a pasar mientras recibía unos papeles que estale ofrecía quedo asombrado al ver que ella sería su nueva alumna, con su voz neutral le pidió a que se presentara ante sus nuevos compañeros, esta acepto un poco nerviosa al comienzo tartamudeo de una forma encantadora mientras que con sus manitas jugaba con el cierre de su chamarra, al final ella se sentó junto a un muchacho de aspecto salvaje que siempre traía consigo a un cachorro, no pudo evitar enojarse al ver que este la jalaba de su mano y la abrazaba efusivamente y como todo hombre celoso se hizo el loco y con la rabia correr por sus venas soltó de golpe que tendrían que hacer un informe de doscientas paginas sobre los tipos de armas letales y no letales que existían, la respuesta que obtuvo fue una lluvia de bolas de papel, libros, mochilas lápices tajadores incluso zapatos lo que causó que él se refugiara detrás de su escritorio mientras planeaba su venganza.

Al final cuando el ataque ceso salió furioso mientras los miraba con su Sharingan activado logrando su cometido sus agresores salieron volando por las ventanas y lo curioso fue que el timbre de recreo sonó segundos después, satisfecho miro la ventana pero se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Hinata sentada leyendo un libro ignorando su ausencia, Itachi sabía que tenía que comportarse no podía rebajarse al nivel de una niña de siete años, con su dignidad pisoteada se le acerco pero esta seguía sin notarlo, ahora si Itachi estaba a punto de estallar se estaba burlando de él o de verdad era despistada, prefirió optar por la segunda opción ya que era lo más probable pues siempre cada vez que alguna niña o mujer adulta lo miraba se lanzaban encima suyo en menos de un segundo, es por eso que su dignidad prefería la mentira que la verdad, mas de una vez la llamo pero nada **¡DIOS NO PODIA CREER QUE ESTABA SUPLICANDO POR LA ATENCION DE UNA DE SUS ALUMNAS!, ¡EL MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO!**, mientras Itachi tenía ese debate mental Hinata leía entretenida su historia de el descubrimiento de las Minas del Rey Salomón , pero unos gruñidos la devolvieron a la realidad curiosa levanto la mirada y encontró a su semsei con el rostro reflejante de rabia, asustada lo llamo y luego deseo no haberlo hecho este a una velocidad única salió del salón dando portazos mientras ella pensaba si su maestro era bipolar o rarito, pero eso no le importo seguía leyendo para luego salir al recreo y buscar a Kiba su nuevo amigo, una hermosa sonrisa adorno su infantil rostro al saber que ahora por lo menos contaba con un amigo que sin ser consiente le había devuelto un poco de la alegría que había perdido desde la pérdida de su madre pero ella sabía que no debía ponerse así su padre la amaba y consentía todos los días pero la vida de viajeros no era fácil siempre mudándose de un lugar a otro la entristecían profundamente casi siempre estaba sola pues su padre trabajaba constantemente y el tiempo que permanecían juntos era muy escaso, pero ahora él le había prometido que jamás volverían a mudarse a partir de hoy Konoha sería su nuevo hogar y que ahí seria donde recomenzarían sus vidas, contenta partió al jardín donde Kiba y Akamaru corrieron hacia ella y al poco tiempo empezaron a jugar a las escondidas pero de pronto Hinata vio a un pequeño que lucía muy triste este estaba prácticamente cubierto por una gabardina y que sus ojos tapados por unas gafas el aire de tristeza que despedía se sentía perfectamente con un poco de nerviosismo le invito a jugar este solo le miro y se negó pero ella no desistió y siguió insistiendo hasta que lo convenció, ahora los cuatro estaban jugando felices aunque a veces Kiba y Shino tuvieran sus diferencias que acaban en pequeñas riñas o discusiones donde Shino salía victorioso y Kiba con aires de depresión extrema, cuando el final del recreo llego todos volvieron a sus obligaciones. Mientras Itachi volvía a dar sus clases Sasuke y Naruto planeaban una broma cruel pero muy divertida, sin decir nada salieron de sus recintos dejando alborotados y en son de guerra a sus alumnos que empezaron una cruel batalla entre ellos el salón de clases termino deshecho mesas por ahí, libros por acá, niños colgando de los ventiladores, ahora Sasuke y Naruto estaban rumbo al casillero de Itachi y ágilmente lo abrieron y sacando un frasco misterioso de sus bolsillos los destaparon y lo rociaron sobre la ropa de este, una sonrisa siniestra cargada de burla y sed de venganza cerraron el casillero y se marcharon como si nada solo esperaban ver a Itachi rascarse desesperadamente por los pasillos, satisfechos volvieron donde la fuerza infantil gobernaba sobre el poderío de los pobres maestros cuya única misión era educarlos día a día aun a costa de sus vidas.

Cuando todas las clases terminaron los aspirantes a genin salieron en avalancha llevándose por delante a cualquier desafortunado que residiera por los pasillos de la academia, los salones quedaron vacios sin vida al igual que todo el lugar, ahora era cierto la alegría que despiden los niños llena de vida incluso el lugar más solitario, pero al igual que dan vida traen desolación, el silencio era profundo casi tétrico los últimos destellos de luz se desvanecían como las estrellas como un ciclo que tiene un comienzo y un fin, Itachi Uchiha aun estaba en su salón de clases revisando los exámenes del mes pasado un suspiro de cansancio escapo de sus tentadores labios. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que le estaba pasando lo único que si sabía es que la causante era su nueva alumna, esa pequeña que llamo su atención apenas la vio, aquella niña poseedora de una mirada de un ángel. ¿Qué mes está pasando?, ¿qué? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente constantemente, pero sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta dejando ver la silueta de la pequeña Hinata que solo le dedico una reverencia. Itachi no pudo evitar no arquear su ceja hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa clase de educación en una niña de esa edad.

**-¿Desea algo Hinata-San?**-pregunto curioso al verla ahí parada con ese aspecto tan frágil y vulnerable

-Hinata solo se quedo ahí quietecita y con mucho esfuerzo contesto.

**-Go-men Se-semsei eh-ol-olvidado mi-li-libro**

**-¿Tu libro?**

**-Hai Se-semsei**

**-Humn entonces búscalo debe estar en donde lo dejaste**

Después de sus palabras Itachi observo atento como su alumna se dirigía a su pupitre y de el sacaba el famoso libro responsable de que ella lo ignorara en el recreo, enojado al recordar ese hecho arrugo el ceño de manera amenazante termino dirigiéndole miradas de muerte al pobre libro que sorprendentemente parecía temblar ante tal amenaza, pero este se salvo milagrosamente gracias a su salvadora que lo guardo en la calidez de su chamarra.

**-te salvaste**-pensó maquiavélicamente el Uchiha

Cuando el libro fue guardado Hinata se despidió de su maestro, pero este la detuvo sujetándola suavemente pero firmemente de su brazo, asustada levanto su mirada y encaro a los ojos de su maestro que parecían el mar en calma en una noche oscura, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando él la invito a salir a tomar un helado y de paso dejando en claro que no quería un no por respuesta. Totalmente encantada por ese tono de voz tan profundo y misterioso acepto, pasado el tiempo ambos estaban en una hermosa heladería disfrutando de un enorme helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y nuez, Hinata estaba muy feliz pues hace tiempo que no comía un postre tan delicioso al parecer los Kanjis escucharon sus suplicas, mientras ella comía Itachi analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos tan finos elegantes sin duda ella había recibido esa clase de educación, estaba fascinado al ver el hermoso brillo de sus ojos blancos jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos como esos no solo lo pensaba por el color si no por lo que reflejaban tan llenos de bondad, sinceridad, dulzura y tranquilidad.

Al final el maestro y alumna emprendieron caminos distintos, Hinata aun estaba muy sonrojada tal vez demasiado, prácticamente vapor y humo salía de su rostro no podía creer que su maestro le diera un beso en su mejilla casi cerca de sus labios, su aun inocente mente no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del joven maestro. Pero ella no era la única con un sonrojo en sus mejillas Uchiha Itachi también solo que la diferencia era que el tenia una sexy sonrisa en el rostro y lo más importante su mirada reflejaba orgullo al saberse que él era el causante de que su alumna se sonrojara terriblemente gracias a su inesperada acción, satisfecho ingreso a su casa donde fue recibido por los criados, mientras que no muy lejos de él a unos cincuenta metros Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se hallaban abrazados y llorando desconsoladamente al ver que su broma del pica pica había fallado, pero esto recién empezaba tal vez habían perdido la batalla pero no la guerra, Itachi Uchiha pagaría la humillación que ambos habían pasado hace dos días..

** … Flash back….**

En medio de los amplios jardines de la academia Ninja estaban amarrados en un árbol tan solo cubiertos por una toalla en su cintura Sasuke y Naruto llorando e implorando piedad a las madres de familia que había sido un error de ellos al haber repartido por error revistas XXX a sus alumnos, pero esta respuesta desato nuevamente la furia de estas que solo tomaron palos, rocas incluso zapatos y empezaron a darles la tunda de sus vidas por pervertidos, mientras los jóvenes maestros eran cruelmente linchados aun recordaban como habían llagado a esta situación primero se estaban cambiando en el baño de maestros cuando una turba furiosa de madres de familia ingreso derribando la puerta mientras gritaban..

**-A ellos.**

**-Mátenlos.**

**-línchenlos.**

**-Hay que llamar a la defensoría de la niñez**

Apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para cubrir su desnudez con una toalla antes de ser arrastrados y estar en la situación que ahora estaban, semidesnudos golpeados y humillados y lo peor de todo fue que su propio hermano su sangre lo estaba grabando y cuando la masacre termino fue y lo subió a la red y ahora eran la burla de todo un pueblo y lo peor de todos fue que no solo tuvo que recibir los golpes de las madres de familia si no de su padre que apenas lo tuvo en frente lo zarandeo como en los viejos tiempos, con chicote nalgadas y jalones de orejas acompañada de un largo discurso sobre la moral y comportamiento.

Y el pobre de Naruto tampoco quedo libre su madre Kushina lo mando a volar por los aires dejándolo tendido en estado de inconsciencia en la plaza central..

**…fin flas Black…**

Desde ese día ambos juraron vengarse de Itachi costara lo que costara, pero sus planes no servían o es que los inocentes pagan y los culpables quedan libres que clase de justicia la vida había creado, pero un pensamiento maléfico cruzo la mente del menor de los Uchiha al parecer su hermano mostraba un interés especial en la nueva alumna y tal vez por ahí empezaría su venganza contra su nesan. Mientras los amigos planeaban un nuevo golpe Itachi y Hinata estaban mirando la luna desde sus ventanas intentando aclarar aquel sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en ellos y como si sus mentes y sus corazones estuvieran conectados susurraron en voz baja el nombre de uno al otro intentando ser escuchados.

**CONTINUARA.**

**¿Cuál será la venganza de Sasuke?**

**¿Merezco un reiews?**

**¿Quieren que continúe?**


End file.
